The Day I Almost Died
by ThunderRain9058
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had serious man trouble. All she every wanted was a nice guy who treated her well. Sadly, all of the guys would get scared off by her looks. When her boyfriend, Sting, breaks up with her she decides that there's no reason to continue living. Then just as she thinks she's going to die, she's rescued by Natsu Dragneel.


Today , Lucy Heartfilia, was going on a date with her loving boyfriend, Sting Eucliffe. Lucy had always had a hard time finding nice guys. Most of them were too intimidated to talk to her. This had been a problem her whole life.

Lucy invited her long time friend, Cancer, over to help her do her hair and makeup. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself but having the company was nice. Cancer had taught her many things so she was quite amazing at making herself look good.

She was wearing a pale pink sundress with white flats. The sundress stopped around mid-thigh then had see-through material cascading down to below her knee. Cancer had put her long blond hair into a side braid with a white ribbon tying it together. She had a long strand left out so it could frame her face.

The makeup she had Cancer put on was just a simple look. It consisted of pink lipgloss, mascara, and her eyebrows. In her opinion her eyebrows were on fleek. Sting liked it better when she had a lot of makeup on but she thought just a simple look made her look better.

Before she left, Lucy grabbed her white purse with all of the essentials in it. The walk to the park was nice. Summer flowers were floating in the air making it look like a dream. The park was so beautiful this time of year. Lucy had to stop and admire all of the beauty. The willow trees were slightly swaying with the light breeze.

As Lucy made her way over to Sting she couldn't help but notice he had a grimace on his face. This was strange because Sting was usually so happy. When she finally got to where he was standing, she was very worried something was wrong. His shoulders were sagging and he had large bags under his eyes.

"Hello Lucy," he said in an oddly subdued tone.

"Hi Sting. How's your day been going?"

"Listen Lucy we need to talk." Lucy suddenly got seriously concerned. What did he need to talk about that was making him this upset? Was it something that bad? It was killing her not to know what was about to happen.

"I think we need to break up," Sting said in almost a whisper. Almost immediately Lucy felt her world crumbling underneath her.

"W-why?" Lucy asked, cursing herself for stuttering at such an important time.

"This just isn't working out. I'm so sorry Lucy" And just like that he slowly walked off leaving a broken Lucy in his wake.

 **3 Months Later**

Lucy felt as if she was drowning. Everyday felt the same as the last, nothing ever changed. She would wake up, go to work, come home, sit in complete and utter darkness, then she would cry herself to sleep. There was no point in living so why was she still alive? Lucy almost felt as if an invisible barrier was stopping her from ending it all.

Lucy had no real friends other than her father's servants, all she had were acquaintances and co-workers who couldn't care less about her well-being. Almost nobody noticed her absences from the office. They all just continued on working. In all of these 3 months her death wish was not as strong as it was today. Sting hadn't talked to her at all since that day. No calls or texts. Nothing.

Lucy was slowly sinking further into her own depression. The drowning sensation was getting stronger and stronger. Everything she saw was tinted blue. Today she decided was the she would end it all. There was no point in living anymore. She wasn't contributing anything to society. She wasn't anything at all. Just a useless waste of space. Funnily enough, she had decided to drown herself.

As she neared the bridge her problems slowly started dissolving. When she was standing on the ledge she felt free. Nothing was holding her back. She was ready to jump. That was, until the feeling of something holding her back come forward again. It was like something was physically stopping her from jumping. Even with those conflicting feelings Lucy was still going to jump. She walked off the ledge and fell to freedom.

While she was falling she thought of all the nice times she had with her mother. She knew that her mother would be ashamed that she had decided to commit suicide. Lucy knew it was for the best, however. She couldn't wait to meet her mother in Heaven. Losing her mother had been very hard when she was a child. It was like losing a piece of her body.

When she hit the water she suddenly felt as if her soul was being lifted out of her body. All she could see was black. After what felt like an eternity she started to see color again. 'Shit' she thought. I'm not dead. She started to hear a voice. It sounded as though it was saying "Wake up!" over and over again. When her vision cleared up what she saw surprised her. She saw a man's face framed with pink.

She whispered "pink….." before losing consciousness again.

 **2 Weeks Later**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes trying to get a headache from the bright lights. She looked around for awhile before realizing she was in a hospital. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of drowning. It took her a few minutes to regain all of her memories. Once she had remembered everything there was to remember she started crying. Lucy was hysterically sobbing for almost 10 minutes before a sleepy voice said

"Huh? Where am I?"

As Lucy looked around trying to spot the person the voice was coming from she suddenly saw the person laying on the end of her hospital bed. It was the same guy who had the pink hair.

"You're finally awake! I've been waiting for two weeks!" said the mysterious pink haired man.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked in a sceptical voice.

"OH! I'm sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Natsu Dragneel, we go to same college and I've seen you around a few times. It was me who rescued you." Natsu answered quickly.

"You should have let me drown" Lucy said in a quiet, subdued tone.

"Why would I do that?" supposed 'Natsu' asked.

Changing the topic he asked "Why were you trying to die anyways? You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"The only guy that ever loved me broke up with me. I had nothing besides him." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It isn't your fault. You can leave now if you want there's no reason to stay."

"You're clearly still hurting. I want to help you," Natsu said.

"You don't have to though. I've never done anything for you so why do you want to help me?" Lucy whispered.

"Do you need a reason to help someone in need?" Natsu answered with a big grin.

Just then the doctor walked in and saw Lucy was awake. Lucy couldn't help but wonder how her relationship with Natsu would progress.


End file.
